


Lohengrin

by camille_miko



Series: Calme et sérénité [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-27
Updated: 2009-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Théodore Nott et Neville Longbottom/Longdubat se trouvent des sujets de conversations. Sauf que cela n'est pas du goût de tous les Serpentards. Surtout certain blond qui s'y oppose fortement... Slash / Yaoi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lohengrin

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : Camille-Miko

Auteur : Camille-Miko

Titre : Lohengrin

Résumé : Il avait un soupirant, mais ce n'était pas au goût de tous…

Ecrite dans le cadre de la communauté banquet_final (adresse dans le profil), pour elwan59

Rating : PG-13

* * *

**Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon Twitter et celle de mon archive dans mon profil.**

* * *

Ça avait été un peu par hasard qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans cette réception. Disons plutôt que ça avait été un peu par hasard qu'ils se soient parlé. Ils se croisaient souvent. Deux Sang-Purs, dans une réception officielle, cela n'était pas anormal. Un Gryffindor et un Slytherin se parlant l'était déjà un peu plus.

Ils s'étaient recroisés quelques semaines plus tard, lors d'une autre réception. À l'autre bout de la salle, Draco Malfoy avait manqué de s'étouffer sans grâce en les voyant parler tous les deux. Il avait fallu toute la persuasion de sa jeune épouse pour éviter un scandale et une noyade par absorption de punch dans les bronches.

Cela n'avait pas évité pour autant la réception d'une Beuglante de bon matin au beau milieu de la Grande Salle, parmi les élèves. Beuglante qui lui avait hurlé durant de longues minutes qu'il n'était qu'un être malsain, un immonde salopard qui ne devait surtout pas approcher. Un silence clair avait résonné dans la salle, avant un éclat de rire venant de certains élèves. La voix presque hystérique et franchement désagréable de l'héritier Malfoy était très facilement reconnaissable. Snape s'était étouffé dans son thé, Dumbledore avait eu les yeux qui pétillaient. Quant au reste de l'équipe professorale, ils avaient levé les yeux au ciel. La chose était presque légendaire. Draco Malfoy était malheureusement très protecteur avec ses proches. Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott donnaient les réactions les plus véhémentes.

Les jours suivants, Draco reçu une lettre – incendiaire — de Théodore, une hilare de Blaise, un demande de calme lors de son déjeuner par Dumbledore, un savon par Snape, pire qu'un savon par Lucius et, enfin, sa propre Beuglante de la part de sa victime. Sans pour autant oublier, les discussions répétées avec son épouse. Astoria s'était étouffée littéralement en découvrant l'envoi de la première Beuglante.

Bref. Durant plusieurs semaines, Draco s'époumona, Astoria le sermonna, Blaise rigola, Théo flirta et le pauvre Neville se demanda ce qu'il avait fait à Merlin. L'opposition du blond semblait amuser le brun. Au milieu des Beuglantes, le fils Longbottom trouvait des bouquets de fleurs, des livres spécialisés sur la Botanique et des places de théâtre. Il s'était rapproché de Théodore, juste pour parler. Là, il avait l'impression de se trouver au milieu d'une guerre d'indépendance. Sauf que l'envie de passer plus de temps avec le brun grandissait.

C'est ainsi que malgré les cris, ils se fréquentaient toujours. Ce soir-là, ils allaient voir _Lohengrin_ de Wagner. Ils se trouvaient dans la loge privée des Longbottom. Lors du deuxième chant, Théodore agrippa délicatement la cravate de son compagnon, avant de l'attirer lentement vers lui. Alors que le choeur résonnait un peu plus fort, Neville finit de clore la distance entre eux deux, pour un baiser chaste. Au même moment, un hurlement retendit, suivi de cris.

\- LONGBOTTOM, ÉCARTE-TOI DE LUI !

Les mois à venir allaient être longs, mais Théodore ne désespérait pas de faire entendre son choix à Draco.

Fin.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !**

**  
**


End file.
